Found Again
by Secret Heart33
Summary: This is a Femslash between Bo and Lauren. It takes place the night of 2.05  BrotherFea of the Wolves . This is my first Fan Fiction ever. I hope you enjoy!


Bo laid in, bed tossing and turning, her mind swimming in Lauren related topics. Lauren was a usual visitor to her dreams, but tonight was different. Lauren was just below her, sleeping on her couch. She thought that having Lauren in her home would make her calmer, knowing that she was no longer under the ashes power, well at least not in their immediate path. Lauren was safe under her roof and would not be punished for simply living her own life. Still Bo wanted her closer. She wanted Lauren next to her as she lay in bed. The fact that Lauren was so torturously close left her bed feeling colder than usual. Not only did her bed feel cold, but it felt foreign. Her mind kept going back to the night they had spent together, how safe she had felt wrapped in Lauren. Her mind then went deeper and reminded her of Lauren's smooth firm body, far better than Egyptian cotton or any other material Bo had ever felt against her skin. She was reminded of Lauren's lips on her body and the way they tasted as Bo had pulled lightly at Laurens bottom lip. Bo was finally left with Lauren's sweet scent. With Lauren's scent came the feel of Lauren's fingertips playing against her sides, her breath warming Bo's neck.

Bo couldn't take it anymore, her heart acking for Lauren. She knew what she had to do. She had to go get her woman. As she sat up, her attention was caught by a sudden movement at the foot of her bed. Bo tensed, ready to attack. The figure stepped forwarded into a stream of moon light and said " I couldn't sleep." Bo relaxed and lifted the edge of her blankets, inviting the blond woman to join her.

Lauren stood hesitant, examining the other side of the bed. Her mind couldn't help but drift to the werewolf Bo had fucked earlier that day. She knew that Bo needed to have regular sex to be healthy and heal, but she had never had to hear or acknowledge Bo's sexual conquests. Now standing there in front of the very bed that the conquest had taken place on, she couldn't bring herself to settle on those sheets. Bo was hurt by Lauren's rejection to her offer. Bo forlornly lowered her arm and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked in a tiered voice.

Lauren saw the hurt in Bo's face and her heart broke. She approached Bo quickly and sat cross legged in the little space between Bo and the edge of the bed. Her one thigh laid flat against Bo's hip. The contact gave both women a surge of butterflies. With the butterflies came courage and Lauren took Bo's hand in her own, drawing Bo's attention, before she began to speak.

"Bo….I haven't been completely honest." With this Bo began to pull away and tears began to form in her eyes. Lauren held tightly to her hand and continued on. "I ran away from the ash, in a scence, because I missed you. You just came back into my life and then the new ash came in. He said we couldn't see each other. At first I thought I could handle it, but as the days passed I feared I might never see you again." Lauren's voice broke as those last syllables tumbled from her lips. Bo raised her hand to Lauren's cheek and stroked it lightly as Lauren soldiered on. "I couldn't let that happen…I…I love you." A few tears escaped Lauren's eyes. Bo leaned in and kissed them away before capturing her lips.

When their lips came a part, Bo looked into Lauren's beautiful brown eyes and said "You should have known I would have never let that happened. I would have never let you go. I would have fought for you. I would never let them separate us. "

Lauren looked away, "I'm sorry I came here, that I put I put you and Kenzi in danger. I had nowhere else I could go. I can go."

Lauren moved to get up, but Bo quickly grabbed her by the hips, pulling Lauren into her, and said "How could you say that. I am glad you came here. I never want you to go. I couldn't stand you leaving. I love you, I have since the first day I met you."

With that Lauren relaxed into Bo and let her claim her lips. They stayed like that for a while, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Bo went to roll Lauren over onto the other side of the bed, but Lauren resisted, pushing Bo away.

Lauren sat up and said, her breath heavy, "This might sound stupid, but I can't be with you in this bed."

"What do mean?"

"Remember Dyson's friend…" Lauren nodded towards the other side of the bed.

Bo smiled warmly and replied with a huskiness "That's easily fixed." Bo gave Lauren one more kiss before lifting her off of her and off the bed to the side. Bo then tore all the sheets off the bed. She grabbed a blanket and sheets from her closet and draped them over the bed. Bo then took Lauren into her arms. They started out softly kissing each other, deepening it as Bo guided them to her bed. They spent the rest of the night reclaiming each other's bodies.


End file.
